


Sister

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Noctis is missing, while looking for him the guys run into someone who looks strangely like Iris.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Tifa Lockhart & Gladiolus Amicitia
Kudos: 18





	Sister

"Iris!" Gladio roars, body jerking into motion as he stops his sister in the distance, a pack of saber claws surrounding her. His heart beats wild, blood pumping erratically as he stumbles down the bridge. His desire to protect his sister moves faster than his body can take him. For the first time in his life he gasps for air, his stamina, his whole being is just too slow as one of the animals pounces, flies through the air, a direct aim to her arm. In the three seconds between the lunge and the animal hitting the ground, Gladio's world slows. Later he will swear he saw atoms bursting, and Prompto will laugh it was his blood vessels, Ignis will remain quiet but the soft crows feet at the corners of his eyes will be the only acknowledgement that he found this all hilarious. It is during this Cosmic collision that the worst of Gladio's imagination flutters away as a left hook brings the animal into the air and she grabs its front legs and swings it around into the others. He trips over his own feet, his calls for Iris dying as he eats prairie grass.   
Gladio receives second hand information, Prompto jumping around in a one man reenactment as the woman from the field talks to Ignis. He can't help but stare, noble gentlemanly upbringing aside, he's a dog deep down and she's a back road in a short mini skirt and black thigh high stockings.   
"I'm looking for my friends, one kinda looks like," she jerks a thumb at Prompto, "only his hair has more spikes, like a chocobo."   
Ignis, ever the gentleman, offers her assistance to the nearest town. "That would be great." She laughs, hands hooking behind her back. "I'm Tifa, by the way, and your names?"


End file.
